Harry Potter Getting through Six Year
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Harry Potter is living on his own and with his soul mate Hermione Granger. And they are both expecting triplets. Now his godfather is free and Voldemort is dead. But he has to watch out for the weaselys who want harry kids dead and Hermione and his soul bound to be broken. A lot of Weasley and Dumbledore bashing! DISCONTUIED FOR NOW TILL I CORRECT THE TWO CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything

* * *

Harry Potter Book one: Getting through Sixth year

Harry James Potter is a 15 year old wizard. He is in his sixth year of Hogwarts. And he is dating his best friend Hermione Granger for the past 3 years. He loves Hermione a lot and him and Hermione is soul bond too. They soul bonded in their 3rd year of school when they were flying on buck beak trying to save Sirius. And when they got the letter from Gringotts saying that they are married in the wizarding world and they needed to come and discuss the wills of his parents. When they got there they found out that Harry wasn't suppose to go to his Aunt and Uncles and that he was suppose to go to the Grangers or one of his parents friends. And that Dumbledore set up marriage contracts for them both. And That Harry was supposed to marry Ginny in his seventh year. And Hermione and Ron were supposed to be marrying in their seventh year as well. That sent Harry and Hermione off. And when the two got back to Hogwarts they saw it was lunch time and they both ran into the Great Hall and yelled at Dumbledore.

Right now, Harry and Hermione were in a hotel laying down watching the TV. They had brought their books for their sixth year. Harry wanted to go to his Family Manor but couldn't because the Goblins said that they needed to check out the wards and see if they are alright. Harry didn't understand why. He killed Voldemort at the Ministry last May. But then he was answer that some of the death eaters were still out and want to harm Harry for killing their master. And that once the goblins check the wards at the Manor that they both can move in and start on living and moving their clothes in.

"So Harry I got to tell you something important and I think it you might be happy about it," Hermione said looking up at her husband.

"Ya think, can I hear it," Harry asked his wife.

"I'm Pregnant," Hermione said. Harry got a big grin on his face and got up from the bed and pick and spin Hermione around in circles and gave her a long passionate kiss. "See I told you that I knew you," were going to be happy about my surprise,"

Harry smiles at his wife and sit her down on her feet.

"We need to go and celebrate, my treat," Harry said. "About ice cream,"

Hermione nodded and they both set out towards Diagon Alley. Once they got to the ice cream shop they both saw the weasley children and their parents sitting there.

"Oh great why are they here," Hermione asked her husband. "It's now going to be a celebration,"

"What are you celebrating for Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked hoping that Hermione isn't pregnant Mrs. Weasley is trying to find a way to break their soul bond so harry and her daughter can get together.

"Well, me and Hermione are expecting," Harry grinned.

"WHAT," The Weasley clan yelled. But before they could do anything both Harry and Hermione disappear on the spot.

"Damn, how the hell did she got pregnant much less with his kids," Ron growled. He hated that Hermione was having Harry's kids and Ron couldn't wait till they go back to Hogwarts and then he could make Harry and Hermione pulled apart. But he doesn't know how yet. Since Dumbledore resigned from being Headmaster Professor McGonagall became Headmistress. And McGonagall is siding with Harry and Hermione and along with some of the Gryffindors and Malfoy. Ron couldn't believe that Harry and Hermione forgave Malfoy. But Ron was coming up with plans to break Harry and Hermione's soul bond.

Harry and Hermione arrive at their hotel room. They both looked around and saw their school books all over the tables and their homework was all over the other table. They both finish their homework. And Harry didn't have to have Hermione help with some of his homework.

"Well, that was close, and I can tell you that Ron is going to try something this year Harry, I just know it," Hermione said as she sat down on her bed.

"That's why I brought this house in Hogsmeade," Harry said to Hermione. "McGonagall let me buy it since The weasleys are trying to break our soul bond so we have this house for this year and next year and since we are expecting Dobby is going to take care of them while we are at school,"

"That sounds comforting now; Ron and they don't know that we got it right," Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah they don't know and they won't," Harry reassures her. "And she said we could move in this weekend since school starts on Monday,"

Hermione nodded and started to pack up her stuff, Harry did the same. Once they were done They both appear at Hogsmeade and Harry show Hermione the house they will be staying in for the remaining two years. When they enter they both saw Dobby clean and moving stuff around.

"Hello, Dobby," Hermione asked.

"Hello Mistress Hermione, Dobby was just cleaning," Dobby said to Hermione. "Hello Master Harry,"

"Dobby why are you calling us that," Harry asked.

"Since you choose Dobby to look after your kids, Dobby became the Potters house elf," Dobby said to them.

"Ok we want then I want to tell you something then," Hermione said to Dobby.

"We both forbid you to hurt yourself, if you mess up and do something bad it's ok," Harry said.

"Dobby understands Dobby will not hurt himself," Dobby said then he went back to work. Hermione went up to her room and started to unpack her clothes and everything else.

After they were both done they take a shower and went to her parents' house. When they appear at the park. Hermione saw her old friends from her school.

"Harry let's get out of here as soon as possible," Hermione said to her husband. "Remember what I told you about my old friends and that they turn on me, well they are here and I want to leave,"

Harry nodded and they both walked towards the exit but then they both were stopped by three boys and two girls. Hermione got closer to Harry.

"Hello Hermione, where have you been for the last 5 years," The girls asked. "Aren't you suppose to be going to our school,"

"No I got accepted at a boarding school," Hermione said bitterly. One of the girls ignores her and looks at Harry and smiled.

"Who is this hunk," Katie the girl who smiled at Harry asked.

"My husband so back off," Hermione said growling.

"You married to him, haha who would want to marry a bookworm like you," Dan asked.

"Me, I love that Hermione is a bookworm if it wasn't for her I wouldn't last a day without her, I would have end up in the hospital wing all year," Harry said growling.

"Harry, you end up from getting injured during Quidditch," Hermione whispered to him so that her friend wouldn't hear.

"Come on now, I bet she isn't that good, I can give you more," Katie said, she really wanted to go out Harry but she needed to convince him that she would be better then Hermione.

"You can't because Hermione is having my kids, now if you excuse me we have to go and kill her parents," Harry said pushing Dan and the other boys out of the way while he pulled him close to him and they both walked away. Hermione and Harry arrive at her parents and Hermione walked in.

"Mom Dad I'm home," Hermione yelled out to her parents. "And I have something to you guys too,"

Hermione's parents came out and sat down on the couch in the living they said hi to Harry who said hi back.

"So Mommy, Daddy, how is it going," Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"Hermione dear what have you done," Her father asked.

"Yeah, looks like you doing this well Mione, I'll be going," Harry said and he bolted for the door. Hermione got up and tripped her husband. "Please Hermione I rather face Voldemort then you father, Voldemort is less scary then your dad,"

"What does my dad has that Voldemort doesn't," Hermione asked. Harry looked around.

"Well your dad has guns, and once we tell them what we are going to tell them he will probably shot me," Harry said bluntly.

"Hermione Dear, please tell us what did you do,"

"Ok, Mum well I'm Pregnant," Hermione answered her parents. "And don't kill Harry because he my husband and I need someone to help me out with three kids,"

Harry thought Hermione's would kill him, But he didn't, Mr. Granger hugged the two young parents and they all sat down and had dinner. Then there was a knock on the door. Harry quickly got up and had his wand drawn. He opens the door and saw a black dog waiting for Harry to let him in.

"Snuffles what the hell are you doing here," Harry whisper to the dog. Snuffles growled and Harry let him in. "Mione, Snuffles is here and by the look on his face, I think he has something to tell us,"

Hermione came in and saw Snuffles in the living room. Her parents came in as Hermione cast protective charms over the living and Snuffles turn back to Sirius.

"The Weasleys are looking for me and you guys, you need to go to the Potter Manor, that's why i have been and it's safe no one knows where it is, neither does Dumbledore," Sirius said. "They are pretty piss off because Hermione is Pregnant and that Harry was suppose to be marrying Ginny and not Hermione,"

"But we have been soul bond which broke the marriage contracts," Harry said.

"They don't seem to care," Sirius said.

"Yeah we don't care, now Harry let me help you break the spell Hermione has over you," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry turned around wand pointing and saw the whole weasley family in front of the fireplace.

* * *

This is my first harry potter story i posted this on Wattpad. And saw it wasn't going anywhere but i hope it gets a lot of review here. Because i think this is the only website that my work is being notice and i really love what people say bout my work so please review please


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything

* * *

Harry looked at the weasley standing there. He saw Ginny throwing him a sorry look.

"She hasn't put a spell on me, it's impossible but I'm a powerful wizard, I'm more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort together, and Hermione is that powerful too, so any spell or love potion won't work on us," Harry said.

"But you are suppose to be with Ginny, she loves you and how do you think she feels that you are with Hermione and not her," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. "Aren't you Ginny?"

"Actually, I'm in love with someone else and we soul bonded," Ginny said and she walked over to Harry and Hermione. "And I didn't want to tell you because I know you won't approve of him,"

"Of course we would now if it was Draco Malfoy then there is a problem there," Mr. Weasley said to his daughter. And when his daughter wasn't denying it he knew that it wasn't true. "Please say it's not true Ginny,"

"It's true dad, I kiss Draco that day when we were in Diagon Alley and that's when we fell in love," Ginny said to her family. "I've been sneaking around with him, and yesterday we earlier today we soul bonded,"

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Granger went to answer it. She came back with a grim look.

"Hermione Get out of here now, Dumbledore is here and he looks piss off, does he know about you and Harry," Mrs. Granger said.

"The ministry contracts me once Harry marriage contracts were destroy, and I thought to myself how can 10 contracts of marriage be annul and then I thought that Only Harry have to be soul bonded and I thought it was with Ms. Weasley but I see that it's with Ms. Granger and that won't do and I'm here to set things right," Dumbledore said to Mrs. Granger. Dumbledore came in with his wand in hand. "Stand still this won't hurt a bit,"

"Vicado Exper…" Dumbledore started to say but he was cut off from Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS," Harry yelled and Dumbledore's wand shot out his hand and Harry caught it.

"Damn," Dumbledore said. "Harry can I have my wand back please I need it,"

"Harry I know that wand, it's the elder wand the most powerful wand in the world, and since you disarm Dumbledork the wand chose a different wizard and it's you," Sirius said to his godson. "That wand chooses the wizard who disarms the wizard who has that wand,"

"Really, I have a new wand it seems," Harry said.

"Wait a minute Harry I read a story about these brothers and they own three things," Hermione said. "It's a cloak that keeps the person invisible, that wand, and a stone that brings love ones back from the dead, you own two,"

"So who are the brothers that own this stuff," Harry asked.

"Well they are the Peverell brothers," Hermione said. "And history said that once that wand finds it's true master it will be done choosing wizards,"

"Harry is related to the brothers," Sirius said. "Sorry Dumbledork, if you don't believe me we can always go and see the Potter Family tree,"

Dumbledore toke out his old wand and tried to disarm Harry but couldn't. He know had to accept that Harry was and in fact the true master of the elder wand. Harry turned to the Weasleys. Ron tried to disarm Harry so he could win the elder wand. But when the wand did budge he growled.

"He has a fortune and owns a bunch of stuff now he has an unbeatable wand great," Ron mumble. "Now that's not what going here, Harry stole my wife and I want him to be punish by the ministry, isn't there a law that forbids a couple to get married if they are promise to someone else,"

"Not if the said people didn't know about, and me and Harry didn't know that until we soul bonded and found out that Dumbledore put these marriage contracts illegally for the both of us," Hermione said. "My parents don't like you Ron after what I told them what you say about me they rather have me with Harry then you,"

Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. But before he could fire a curse at Hermione. He found that his wand wasn't in his hand anymore. And saw it in Harry's hand and saw Harry pointing his wand at him.

"You ever pointed a wand at Hermione like that again I will make sure it is your last curse, because I will and can strip you of your magic," Harry threaten Ron. "Since I a descendants of the four Founders I have the power to do so,"

Ron wasn't afraid of Harry. And he knew that Harry wouldn't do it because they are friends.

"And the rate you are going you are going to finding yourself without any friends, I don't know about Harry but I can say that you aren't my friend," Hermione said. "And I'm thinking about not returning to Hogwarts this year I might go to a different wizarding school,"

"Umm Ms. Granger I'm afraid you cant do that, you must remain at Hogwarts, Voldemort is dead and he well come back," Dumbledore said.

"Actually he is really dead, last year before we went to the Ministry to save Sirius, He told me that he destroy these objects that Voldemort put his soul in, so when Voldemort came to the Ministry he was mortal," Harry said to Dumbledore. "And I agree with Hermione here I may not return to Hogwarts either,"

"You cant do that either Mr. Potter, your parents wanted to you finish you schooling at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Don't assume what we wouldn't and want to do, If our son wants to go to a different school then he will, we knew what you did Dumbledore," Lily Potter appearing in thin air. "We finally knew how to come back to earth and my lovely husband should be here any second,"

"Lily flower it's so good to see you," Sirius said hugging his friend.

"Ok Padfoot hands off my wife," James Potter said appearing like his wife did.

"Mom Dad," Harry said running up to his parents hugging them. James and Lily smiled and hugged their son. "Hermione come here,"

Hermione walked over and she too was pulled into the family hugged.

"Now Harry you can come and live with us for the summer," Lily said.

"But he comes to our house for the summer," Molly Weasley said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I been more like a mother to him, and where were you,"

"Dead we were dead Molly," James said to Molly.

"Oh and let me tell you this you well never been a mother to my son, I'm his mother I was the one who gave birth to him, not you," Lily said with her wand out. "And I'll be damned if I'm letting you take my son away from me,"

"Ahh nothing is scary then a mother at work," Mr. Granger said laughing. Lily put her wand away and sat down on the chair next to the window.

"Now Harry tell what Dumbledork has done over the year, explaining why he put you with my sister," Lily said.

This is my first harry potter story i posted this on Wattpad. And saw it wasn't going anywhere but i hope it gets a lot of review here. Because i think this is the only website that my work is being notice and i really love what people say bout my work so please review please


	3. Chapter 3

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


End file.
